Goodbye
by Petal Painter
Summary: Larten and OC. This is a fanfic in which Larten has to leave as one of the Hunters for Twelve years. This takes place in vampire mountain, the night before the Hunter's depart. It is sad because there is a big chance of Larten not coming back.


**This is a fanfic in which Larten has to leave as one of the Hunters for Twelve years. This takes place in vampire mountain, the night before the Hunter's depart. It is sad because there is a big chance of Larten not coming back, even though neither of them speak of it. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Goodbye

He held me close to him, slowly caressing my stomach. I sighed. How am I supposed to survive those twelve years without him? And what is he never—no. I quickly pushed that thought away.

"Larten," I said.

"Mm,"

"Larten, don't leave without waking me up. Please don't. It's something you would do, Larten. You would think that it would be better that way. No, Larten. Please wake me up. Please." I whispered the last word.

Silence.

"Larten, do you love me?"

"More than anything,"

"Would you want me to die?"

"No, of course not! Aya, how could you say such a thing?" He said, unconsciously holding me closer to him.

"If you don't wake me up tomorrow, I will head for the stakes in the Hall of Death."

I heard him hold his breath. The guilt was killing me, but I honestly hoped he would not think I am lying.

"Aya…I—" He sighed, and held me even closer.

"Chose," I said. "My life, or your temporary satisfaction."

"Aya, do not—" He said in an agonized voice. He kissed my neck, breathed in deeply, then said to my ear, "Very well. I … I will wake you."

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. "Thank you," I whispered, and he kissed my neck again.

"I love you, Larten Crepsley," I whispered after a moment. He kissed my neck again, breathing in my scent. "And I love you, Aya. More than anything. More than everything." He buried his face in my neck, and started caressing my stomach again.

"Oh, how I will miss you, my beautiful…" He whispered.

Tears welled up in my eyes. He moved his hand to my cheek. "How I will miss your face. How I will miss your smile. How I will miss your laugh, your smell, your touch, your kiss…" Silent tears started flowing down my cheek.

"I will miss you, my beautiful," he continued. "My beautiful. My love." He trailed his fingers to my lips, and I kissed them. He traced my lips a little, then went back to caressing my cheek. "I will miss your cheek," he knelt forward a bit and kissed it, then brought his fingers and very gently touched my eye lids. "I will miss your beautiful eyes…" He traced his fingers up to my forehead, "your forehead," he said, then traced down to my lips again, and again, I kissed his fingers. "Your soft lips…" He whispered, then kissed the top of my head, while tracing his fingers to my neck. "Your delicate neck," he traced the scar right under my right ear, then kissed it.

Tears filled my eyes again. He traced his way up to my left cheek and felt the warm wetness there. "Aya, are you crying?" He asked, and wiped my tears with the back of his hand, kissed my cheek, then turned my face towards his, and kissed me.

I kissed him back. I kissed him back with all I could. Oh, how I love you Larten. I turned around to face him and curled my hand in his soft orange hair. I pushed his face closer to mine, deepening the kiss. His lips were so soft… He was so heavenly… I would forever cherish this temporary bliss.

Bliss—that was the word for it. It was utter bliss—the way his hand wrapped around the back of my neck as I answered every unspoken question he asked… The way his tongue traced my parted lips and entered my mouth… The way he still tasted of the berries he ate after dinner…

The kiss ended, and I pulled back and caressed his cheeks. I gave a breathless laugh. "My tears are on your cheeks now." I said.

He gave me a week, pain-filled smile. "Those are not yours," he said in a suddenly hoarse voice, his fingers lightly playing with a strand of my hair.

"Oh, Larten," I breathed, running out of other words. I pulled him closer to me, our heads resting on each others' shoulders. I heard him whimper as I caressed his back. I buried my nose in the crook of his neck, cherishing his beautiful scent.

"How am I supposed to make it through those twelve years without you?" I asked. I didn't get a response, but I could almost feel his sadness in the air as his arms held me even closer to his body.

All we did for the rest of the night was hold on to each other as much as we could, because for all we knew, it would be over a decade until we did that again.


End file.
